During subterranean drilling procedures, lower-resistance pathways can be encountered, such as fissures, fractures, or caverns, which can cause problematic drilling fluid loss. Fluid loss control materials can be added to drilling muds to reduce or eliminate fluid loss. However, many fluid loss control materials are expensive, inconvenient to use, or less effective than needed.